


Catch and Release

by thedevilchicken



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Bad Guys Made Them Do It, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robot/Human Relationships, Size Difference, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Cassian and K-2SO have a plan that goes awry. The Imperial jail they walk into doesn't try to detain them; they have another kind of punishment in mind.





	Catch and Release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hobbitdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitdragon/gifts).



"I don't want to talk about it," Cassian says. Because he doesn't, even if Kay can't seem to understand why that is when he believes it would be beneficial. 'Persistence to the point of exasperation' is probably somewhere in the rat's nest that is his reprogramming, so Cassian figures he only has himself to blame. 

"But, Cassian--" 

"No. Leave it alone." He glances at Kay over his shoulder from where he's stretched out prostrate on his bunk, aching. "Leave _me_ alone," he says, and he winces because he doesn't really mean that, but Kay tilts his head at him like maybe he knows that anyway. There's a lot about the way Kay works that he didn't intend, so he _really_ only has himself to blame.

He sighs into the pillow and wonders if Kay would stop trying to talk about what happened if he suffocated himself unconscious with it. He guesses probably not, but at least he wouldn't expect an answer. And even if he did, he wouldn't know a lot about it. 

"You're injured," Kay says, which is entirely reasonable, but Cassian doesn't feel entirely reasonable. "I can help." 

Cassian huffs. "You've helped enough already," he mutters into the pillow. If Kay had human ears he wouldn't hear him, and he wouldn't feel guilty, like he's trampled on feelings Kay would say he doesn't have. Cassian, as ever, can't say he's totally sure that's the case, especially not when Kay goes quiet. 

The thing is, Cassian really doesn't want to talk about it. He doesn't want to _think_ about it, either, not particularly, because it wasn't meant to happen. It was meant to be straightforward, in and out like they'd done ten times before, Kay playing Imperial Droid and Cassian his prisoner. Except, this time, it didn't go to plan. 

"We don't have space for another prisoner," the officer said, curtly. 

"I have orders to bring him here," Kay replied. 

"That doesn't change facts." The officer tapped at the screen in front of him; the display said they were full to overflowing, which Cassian guessed they would've known if they'd had more than three minutes to paste the plan together with the contents of Cassian's head and whatever they had in the cargo bay. Unfortunately, they had nothing left in the cargo bay. 

"I have orders to bring him here," Kay said again. 

"Take him somewhere else." 

"But I have orders to bring him here," Kay insisted. 

"We can't take him," the officer said, and waved one hand in their direction. "Punish him and let him go." 

They couldn't claim Cassian was too dangerous to be let go, because the facility was just for petty criminals. They couldn't claim they didn't know exactly what they meant, because it wasn't like they hadn't heard the rumors of what imperials did when the jails were too full to take more prisoners. The officer sighed and stood and went over to the secure cabinet behind his desk, unlocked it and pulled out a box he slid across the desk to Kay. Cassian raised his brows, but he was gagged and couldn't question it. 

"Take him to interrogation," the officer said, offhand, and gestured to two guards nearby. "Go with them." 

Two guards in snappy, well-pressed uniforms ushered them through a nearby door and Kay nudged Cassian in their direction. Cassian knew there was no way out except maybe shooting, but he really didn't like their chances of making it out unscathed, let alone unfollowed. He jabbed his nails into his palms behind his back where they were cuffed. Kay tucked two fingers over the center of the cuffs with a soft metallic clink. That didn't have a particularly comforting effect on Cassian. It made his stomach clench instead. 

Once they were inside the interrogation room, they released his cuffs just long enough to maglock the manacles to the table. Kay put the box down on the table with a dull thunk of metal against metal and then opened it. Like the cuffs to the table, the _attachment_ maglocked into place at what Cassian guessed counted as Kay's groin, and he couldn't help himself - he looked back over his shoulder at him standing there with the big metal cock jutting out from his chassis. 

Maybe he'd thought about it sometimes. Maybe he was the kind of perv who jerked himself off in his bunk at night as he tried not to think about it sometimes. He'd heard rumors about punishments in lieu of detention, and he'd imagined himself that way, _this_ way, locked to a table while some nameless security droid did things he told himself he didn't want them to, but the reality of it was different. The table was cold under his bare hands and his clothed forearms. The guards didn't seem to care what might be happening six feet away from them. And the droid was K-2SO. He looked away. 

One of the guards unbuckled Cassian's belt and pulled his pants down past his knees, taking his underwear down with them, then he went back to his seat across the room. Kay reached back into the box and came back with lube and Cassian could hear the wet sound of it as he squeezed it from the tube - he could imagine it in a long wet line down the top edge of the cock he'd got maglocked into place. He could imagine Kay's disgust at the idea of spreading it with his hands without some kind of cover to keep it out of his joints. He imagined Kay weighing that against Cassian's safety and deciding they could give him a thorough cleaning later. 

Kay's cold hands spread Cassian's cheeks apart, wide apart, almost to the point of pain. Kay lowered himself what had to be awkwardly so he wouldn't tower over him the way he usually did, so the tip of his borrowed cock brushed against Cassian's exposed hole. The guards were talking across the room, something about a transfer, something about leave, something about one's family on Corellia, and Cassian tried to focus in on that so he wouldn't focus on the obvious, but it didn't work. Kay pushed forward, and Cassian could feel the slick metal pushing at him bluntly. He could feel it forcing him open to let it in, spreading him out wider, almost as thick as his fucking wrist inside him at its largest point so it was big, really big, but not _too_ big. He figured he'd had worse, but that wasn't exactly the point. He'd had worse, but it had never involved Kay before. 

"You're meant to move," one of the guards pointed out, and Kay thanked him sardonically for his instructions as he started to shift his hips and move the cock inside him. Kay's hands skimmed Cassian's hips then held him there in place so he couldn't move at all and somehow that was ten times better and then ten times worse because he couldn't help but _try_ to move, though he knew it was a shitty idea. Kay had to hold him tighter and he could almost feel himself bruising, and all the while Kay never stopped moving, fucking him in long, deep strokes like he'd been programmed for it or else he'd walked in on Cassian's holoporn one too many times. 

Cassian pulled against the cuffs around his wrists, not that that did him any good. Cassian tried to shift his hips but couldn't move an inch. He banged his fists against the table but neither of the guards seemed to give a damn. He cursed through the gag he'd still got stuffed into his mouth. And Kay just kept on fucking him, rhythmically, mechanically. He added more lube so he wouldn't chafe and Cassian, free from Kay's grip for just a second, struggled momentarily; he just wound up pushing Kay's cock deeper in, and he groaned against the gag. For a second, as he felt his own cock start to stiffen, he was glad it was there so no one could hear him. 

"Keep going till he comes," one of the guards told Kay, offhand, before the two of them resumed their conversation, and Cassian could've almost sobbed. The pace was too slow for him to get off quickly; all he could do was try to buck back against Kay's cock and every now and then Kay let him do it, taking him in all the way down to his paneling. Kay pushed down between his shoulder blades and Cassian rested his cheek against the table, and Kay just kept going, kept going, _kept going_ , till Cassian's cock ached, and his hole ached, and his shoulders and his hips ached. He wished he could touch himself. Worse than that, he wished Kay would touch him. Worse still, he wished Kay would say something. He wished he'd say anything, even just his name, though he guessed that would've blown their cover. Right then, it was tough to care. 

When he came, who even knew how long later, he was so damn over-ready for it that it almost hurt. His came all over the floor at his feet in hot, hard bursts, till it slowed to a trickle that caught his thigh and the inside of one knee. Kay pulled out, and for a moment the guards didn't even seem to notice he was done. He closed his eyes. And, eventually, they pulled up his pants and they buckled his belt and marched him back out of interrogation. The officer ordered Kay to take him to the nearest Imperial planet and release him there. The implication was if he reoffended, he'd wind up in jail or right back there again, fucked by a droid in front of indifferent guards. 

"You should see a medical droid," Kay says when he finally breaks the silence, but he's moving away toward the door and Cassian can hear that in the clank of his feet against the deckplates. 

"I don't want this on my record, Kay," Cassian replies, muffled against the pillow, but he knows he can hear it anyway. "I'll be fine." 

For a second or less, Kay pauses, but Cassian can tell it's a pause nonetheless. He knows how Kay operates. Hesitation's not usual. 

"You should at least let me check you," Kay says, and Cassian's insides don't seem able to decide between fluttering and clenching. He squeezes his hands into fists underneath the pillow. He feels his back go taut. 

"What do you think you should check?" he asks, his voice strained even if he's basically gagged by the bed, but he knows that Kay will hear that, too. And he can hear Kay move again, coming closer again, and he feels Kay's hands skimming his clothed, bruised hips. It's been three days, so why Kay's chosen now to talk about it is debatable, but the bruises are still dark. He keeps looking at them in the mirror, and craning his neck to see them in the shower. His own fingers are tiny when he tries to fit them in against them. This morning, he made himself come just thinking about Kay's bare metal hands against his skin. 

"Did I hurt you, Cassian?" Kay asks. "Can I look?"

Cassian mutters something that might almost be yes and Kay apparently takes it that way even if it might just be ambiguous because he tucks his fingertips under the waistband of Cassian's loose sweats and he eases them down. He doesn't stop there, though; he removes them completely, leaving Cassian bare from the small of his back, and he settles his fingers down against the bruises. 

"It's fine," Cassian says, though his head's rushing in ten different directions all at once, and none of them are _fine_. 

"They would have killed you, Cassian," Kay says. 

"I know," he replies. "You saved my life. I just don't want to talk about it." 

Kay doesn't press further, like maybe he's gotten the hint. But then he feels Kay's cold palms parting his cheeks. He feels Kay's cold thumbs brushing against his still-bruised hole. And then, one of of his thick fingers pushes slickly against him. Kay's wrapped one digit in plastic to try to keep the lube out, and he starts to probe him gently before Cassian can even think about objecting. And, when he does think about it, all that comes out is a groan. 

It doesn't take long. Kay correctly deduces that Cassian wants more and he pulls back for a moment to wrap and lube two fingers instead of just the first. Then Cassian reaches back and wraps his fingers tight around Kay's wrist, and Kay takes the hint and just stays still; Cassian shuffles up onto his knees and in thirty seconds he's fucking himself with the use of Kay's hand. Four minutes after that, he comes against the bed and sags back down onto it, not sure if he's ashamed of himself or too tired to feel anything. 

"You appear to be healthy," Kay says drily, and Cassian just chuckles into the pillow. Kay stands. "If you require further examination, Cassian, I am at hand," he continues, and Cassian snickers uncontrollably because he sure was _at hand_ a minute before. He rubs his face. He's lying in his own damn wet spot, and he turned just far enough to look up at him. Then he turns more, and he stands up, bruised and awkward as he feels with his softening cock just swinging free. 

Kay tilts his head at him as he flings the lubey plastic with unsurprising accuracy into an open trash chute across the room. "Cassian?" he says. "Should we practice in case this happens again?" 

And Cassian knows he should say no. He knows that, because he's pretty sure nothing good can come of screwing around with the droid he reprogrammed with a screw loose. But Kay, towering over him the way he does, settles his hands at Cassian's bare hips, and all he can think of is _practice_. He can feel himself blushing, and he knows Kay can see that. He doesn't say no, so Kay takes that as yes and he turns away and leaves. 

When Cassian stretches out back on his bunk, he's not sure if he hopes Kay knows what he's doing or that it's just his messed-up programming. Part of him hopes he never finds out. Part of him thinks he already knows. 

Sometimes Kay's too damn smart for it to be good for either of them. But Cassian wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
